


Attention

by Babymoose_babyangel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi, agnst, mentioned poly relationship, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-30
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-08 14:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babymoose_babyangel/pseuds/Babymoose_babyangel
Summary: Like...??? Better work is coming???





	1. Chapter 1

Gabriel knows he's not supposed to like attention anymore.

Hot, across the dance floor attention, “I wanna fuck you so hard and I don't even know you” attention.

He doesn't need that type if attention, not when he had two, two wonderful people waiting at home for him.

Sam and Luke loved Gabriel, and most of all they trusted him. Trusted him not to seek out comfort from another's hand, but it was just so easy.

Why wouldn't he want more attention? Attention just for him. Sam and Luke had become so connected at the hip, it almost was like they didn't see him anymore.

 _They made me want this_ Gabriel once told himself as he let a large hand wrap around his throat in a club bathroom. They made him crave this attention. The two people who were meant to love him the most left the most alone in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

Stuck between their two bodies used to fill Gabriel with a feeling of  _ love _ ,  _ home _ , and  _ safe _ . But right now…

 

All he could feel was a sticky hurt deep in his throat because he felt,  _ discarded _ . He was there. In their bed. Between their bodies, but it was like they could only see each other.

 

Sam’s arm weighed heavily on Gabriel's neck. It was meant to be a easy loving way for Sam to caress both his lovers but it just felt like Sam just wanted Luke. Just wanted to touch and stroke Luke and it didn’t matter who got ignored in the process.

 

Gabriel took a deep breath, there was a dull straggle hold around his mind. He was just so  _ exhausted _ with the way Luke liked to give Gabriel attention. Like a careless attention, Luke had no idea what Gabriel wanted from him. Even when Gabriel told him.  _ “I just want to be treated like I’m a painting… not a sculpture” _ Gabriel had told Luke. 

 

Luke didn’t even respond.

 

Gabriel should have known they were all doomed from the start. He had loved them both, the way their eyes shone, and the way they had let Gabriel into their home. 

 

They were made for each other, and Gabriel was made from flames.

 

He sat up, the knot in his neck expanding. Giant warm hands rubbed his back, gently asking what was wrong.

  
_“I can’t do this anymore”_


End file.
